Gentle Lullaby
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Once again, Olivia Flaversham finds herself being held hostage in the sewers of Mouse London. But it turns out that this is no ordinary kidnapping...To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**GENTLE LULLABY**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I haven't given the dates during my last three stories, so here they are. "Ratigan To The Rescue" & "The Face In The Mirror" take place in 1902, & "Nightmares" happens in 1903; this story takes place in 1904. Therefore, Olivia is 17 years old.

All GMD characters belong to Disney, & the rest are mine. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Olivia Flaversham shivered with cold as she lay in her canopy bed, snuggling her teddy bear. For a night in May, it was awfully chilly, which made the evening seem all the more ominous. Not as ominous, however, as the shadows she constantly saw going up to her window, rasping out her name as though it were poison...or maybe it was ghosts trying to haunt her?

_Settle down, Olivia, _the 16-year-old coached herself. _There's no ghost at the window, & no one's out to get you. Besides, if things get any scarier, Daddy or Basil will protect you. You've got nothing to worry about! _With those words, Olivia closed her eyes & attempted to go back to sleep. Suddenly, the window shutters flew open, & Olivia gasped, as a lanky figure in black clothes went up to her & put a chloroform-soaked tissue to her nose. The last thing Olivia heard before she slipped into unconsciousness was a familiar voice calling out mockingly, "Nighty-night, Flaversham wench!"

* * *

After a long, black gap of what might have been a million years, Olivia finally stirred. She was still wearing her nightgown, & her teddy bear was resting in the crook of her arm. But she suddenly came to the awful realization she was not in her bed, but in the throne room of her family's most mortal enemy, none other than Mouses Fiennes.

The regally-clad criminal sat in his throne, puffing away on a perfumed cigarette as he leered coldly at Olivia, who stared defiantly into his hideous face. She had been kidnapped by him before, & she knew she would escape again.

"I know what you're thinking, Miss Flaversham," Mouses said icily as he exhaled some smoke, "& I just wanted to inform you that you will _not_ be escaping this time. I've set up a prison for you that can only be opened by me or one of my thugs, due to a most ingenious pawprint-analyzing device that I have acquired from the black market. Not to mention your family has no idea you're gone, & they won't be able to get to you by tomorrow morning, as they often have."

"What are you going to do to me?" Olivia asked bravely, trying not to show the fear she felt inside.

"It depends, my dear Olivia," Mouses said, now sporting an evil grin as he paced around the girl. "It all depends on what happens later on...if your parents come up with a hefty ransom or you do exactly as I tell you—whichever comes first—I'll be more than happy to spare you from harm & set you free. However, if you choose to make me angry, you can be sure that you will be Felicia's next dinner." Taking Olivia's quivering chin in his ringed fingers, he added, "Have I made myself clear, Miss Flaversham?"

Olivia nodded to show her understanding, & Mouses released her, before clapping his hands twice & shouting, "Minions!" Mouses' motley crew of thugs immediately appeared, sporting malicious grins as they awaited their boss' orders. Pointing to Olivia, Mouses commanded, "Take Miss Flaversham to her quarters."

"Aw, but Mouses," Walker whined, "we haven't had our good lovin' with Olga yet."

"Then do whatever you please with Olivia," Mouses said evilly. "After all, she's our prisoner..."

The next hour passed by so quickly for Olivia. She never felt a thing, not a single touch or caress from the thugs. She never heard the filthy words they whispered into her ear. Only when she snapped back to reality did she see that Terry (one of Mouses' thugs) was lying on top of her, smiling salaciously as he prepared to hike up her nightgown.

When it all sank in, Olivia's blood began to boil. Immediately, she punched Terry in the jaw, making blood come out of his mouth. When she had gotten up & fixed her clothes, she balled her fists & glared at the other minions, who looked quite frightened as they saw what she had done to their comrade. "Anyone else want a piece of this action?" Olivia shouted angrily. The thugs immediately ran away, screaming.

"You filthy cowards, come back!" Mouses shrieked, then he slapped his forehead in irritation. "They just don't make good concubines like they used to!"

"You stupidhead," Olivia snapped, "I'm not your plaything! And you know what else? I think Basil would kick your bum if he saw what your stupid friends did to me!" With that, she spat in Mouses' face. The criminal made a sound of disgust, before wiping the saliva off his cheek & slapping Olivia across her own, sending her flying out of the throne room & into the main chambers of the sewer lair.

"You miserable bitch," Mouses growled, "you don't know what you've just put yourself into!" Glowering, Mouses took out the dreaded bell from his pocket, & began to ring it. A meow sounded out, & Olivia gasped in horror, as a great, fat cat with yellow eyes & a blue bow in her hair plodded in her direction.

Olivia tried to run away, but Felicia was too quick for her. She grabbed the screaming girl, & was just about to drop her in her mouth...then suddenly, she stopped what she was doing & snarled, as a bucket of water was thrown in her face.

"Put Miss Flaversham down, Felicia!" cried Bill The Lizard as he stood bravely by his five friends. "There's plenty more water where this came from, & I'm not afraid to use it!"

Felicia hissed, then released Olivia, & trotted off to her special corner, curling up in a ball & drifting off to sleep. Olivia was about to rush over to her rescuers, but suddenly, she let out a bloodcurdling shriek, as Mouses grabbed Bill & put a knife to his throat. The lizard began to sweat profusely, but he tried to remain calm as he said, "I know I shouldn't have done that, Mouses, but think of it this way: how are you to get your ransom money if Miss Flaversham is dead?" (Olivia did not become frightened by these words, for she knew Bill was just acting—a clever thing he often did in times like this.)

Mouses sighed, & put up his dagger. "All right, Bill, you win," he said resignedly. "Show Miss Flaversham to her room, won't you?"

"Of course, Mouses!" Bill gently took Olivia by the hand, & led her to her quarters, as the Goodie Gang followed him.

* * *

Fidget woke up in his bed with a start. He had just had the most awful nightmare about Olivia—one that scared him so much, he scampered into his sister's room to seek comfort. Once he saw the empty bed with the chloroform-soaked rag on the sheets, however, he knew exactly what had happened. Fidget went over to open the window, & flew out into the misty night air.

* * *

"Here you are, Miss Flaversham," Bill said as he led the girl into the extra barrel-room. "Your temporary home away from home!"

Olivia's "home away from home" looked awfully cozy, with a comfy bed & lots of toys all around. However, there was also a grim reminder that she was a prisoner—the windows were all barred, a bottle of poison was on a shelf, & a padlock was on the wooden door. Olivia gulped, praying to herself that this nightmare wouldn't last long.

"Now," Bill said sweetly, "why don't you get settled into bed? It is quite late."

"OK, Bill," Olivia replied, & she went over to snuggle under the covers, her teddy bear pressed close to her side. Bill kissed Olivia on the temple, then bade her sweet dreams & left the room with the others.

* * *

Fidget had just entered the barrel-throne room, & much to his relief, Mouses & the other thugs weren't there. As he climbed through the rafters up above, Fidget couldn't help but overhear Bill say to the rest of the Goodie Gang, "I'll watch over Olivia for the rest of the night. What are you guys going to do?"

"I'll make some of my mom's licorice cake to help Olivia feel better," replied Snakes, a lanky mouse in a striped shirt, jacket, & gray English cap. "Poor thing, she must be so upset!" he added sympathetically.

"You _always_ listen to your mom, Snakes!" complained Red, a short, stocky mouse in red, orange, & brown with a cigar in his mouth. Fidget wanted to hear the rest of the ensuing argument between Red & Snakes, but suddenly, he slipped off the rafters. Fidget tried to fly, but because he was falling too fast, his wings didn't catch air, & he thumped to the ground, right in front of the Goodie Gang.

"_FIDGET!_" blurted a shocked Bill. "What are _you_ doing here!"

"Um, going on a secret mission," was the bat's nervous reply, as he got up & swiped the dust off his clothes.

"Fidget, you'd best get home," Bill cautioned. "I don't want you getting in the same trouble as Olivia."

"But Livvy—"

"No, Fidget!" Snakes snapped. "Now go home where you're needed! I promise we'll take care of everything until Mouses gets the ransom & he lets her go!"

Fidget wanted to argue, but he decided it was best not to. Pouting, Fidget flew through the sewer grate, & made his way to the Rat Trap Family Restaurant, where Evelyn could give him a good midnight snack & a ride home. When Fidget was finally gone, Bill turned to the others. "It's settled, then! I'll watch Olivia for the evening, & you two can make the cake!"

"Agreed," Snakes said with a smile. Red, however, wasn't too happy—cooking was the last thing he wanted to do before he went to bed, much less at all.

"There is no way I'm making licorice cake at 12:00 in the evening!" was Red's defiant remark.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm making licorice cake at 12:00 in the evening!" Red grumbled, lugging a large sack of flour & other cooking items into the hideout's kitchen, where Snakes was preparing to make the tasty concoction, reading from a cookbook.

"Now," Snakes said, "first we need a cup of licorice & a pound of water for the recipe, according to Mum."

"No, it's a _cup_ of water, & a _pound_ of licorice," Red corrected politely, placing the cooking items on the floor & going over to Snakes.

Getting angry & slamming the book down on the counter, Snakes snarled, "Cup of licorice, pound of water!" Red was just as mad as his friend as he broke a glass & snapped, "You don't measure water in pounds, dumb-ass!"

"Says _who_?" asked Snakes angrily, getting in Red's face.

"Says my math teacher!" Red replied, his fur turning bright red.

"You mean _science_ teacher!"

"Geometry!"

"_CHEMISTRY!_" Red & Snakes immediately began fighting, making a huge mess in the kitchen as they did.

* * *

An hour passed, & Bill had fallen asleep, never getting up from his chair by the bed. Olivia, however, was wide awake.

Suddenly, Olivia spotted a familiar-looking toy on the floor. It looked just like her wind-up dancing doll, but it took the guise of a purple flower, instead of a fuschia one. _Well, maybe the music can help me go to sleep anyway, _Olivia thought, as she quietly made her way out of bed, picked up the toy, & wound-up the key. As a ballerina mouse in purple clothing appeared & began to dance around, Olivia suddenly found herself singing to the ever-so-familiar tune...

_**Close your eyes  
**__**Try not to weep  
**__**Try to keep your head up  
**__**Above the water deep**_

_**Don't say a word  
**__**Just try to smile  
**__**And you'll dream pleasant dreams  
**__**All the while**_

_**Though the sun has set  
**__**And day has turned to night  
**__**If you keep your hopes up  
**__**It will be all right**_

_**Close your eyes  
**__**Don't shed a tear  
**__**Just one small grin  
**__**Will vanquish your fears**_

_**Just rest your head  
**__**And shut your eyes  
**__**As I sing  
**__**My gentle lullaby**_

_**And if you dream sweet things  
**__**The night will swiftly fly  
**__**As I sing  
**__**My gentle lullaby**_

As the purple ballerina mouse folded back into a lily & its soothing sleep-song ended, Olivia yawned, then crawled back into bed, & snuggled under the covers. Her eyes closed, & instead of falling asleep, her ears perked up to the sound of the door opening.

"Red? Snakes?" Olivia asked in her tiny voice. "Is that you?"

"No, but a dear friend you may remember from two years ago..." Upon hearing the voice of the rodent who had spoken this, Olivia's blood ran cold...

* * *

As he saw the ghost of Professor Ratigan walk into his prisoner's room, Mouses smiled wickedly, rubbing his ringed paws with glee, before strolling into his library, sitting at his desk, getting out a piece of paper with a quill, & handing them to his thug Snotty Sam as he said drolly, "Samuel, I want you to write a ransom note for the Baker Street Family. I would do it, but I'm afraid"—he yawned—"I'm quite tired. Now, take the quill & write down the words I say." He cleared his throat, & began:

"To Basil Of Baker Street...Hello, dearest friend. This is Mouses Fiennes, reporting to you that I have kidnapped your goddaughter Olivia & am keeping her for ransom. I will only set her free if you come up with 200 pounds, for which you have 2 days to retrieve. I am placing no pressure on you, of course. Again, only if you get me 200 pounds by the end of the weekend, will Olivia be returned to you safe & sound. Cordially yours, Mouses Fiennes."

Mouses then looked at the paper Snotty Sam had written. He immediately glowered, & his face turned purple as he shrieked, "Sam, you clueless bastard, your handwriting is sloppy & riddled with errors!" Getting out another paper & handing it to Sam, he snarled, "Now write the letter again...& do it _properly!_" Snotty Sam immediately went to do as he was told, making sure not to make another typo.

* * *

Olivia, upon seeing the figure of Professor Ratigan entering her room, did not run away. Instead, she stood bravely, ready to fight back at any moment. Bill was wide awake & standing by her side.

"What's the matter, Miss Flaversham?" the Professor asked as he calmly strolled into the cell, sat down beside her on the bed, & cupped her chin in his gloved palm. "You don't look too happy to see me, my dear," he said, putting on a hurt frown.

"You're supposed to be dead," Olivia said. "Basil killed you."

"You forget, my child," Ratigan warned, "I am a ghost! That means I'm immortal! Well, _nearly _immortal. The only thing that can kill me is poison."

"Well," Bill said with a broad smile as he went to the door, "I suppose that means I'll have to get some. Can't have you hurting Miss Flaversham, can we? After all, she's our guest!"

"You're not going anywhere, you incompetent reptile!" Ratigan snarled, knocking Bill out & locking the door. "Besides, she's not our guest, she is our prisoner...& my concubine!"

Olivia immediately became frightened. Not only would she have to go through the same torture Ratigan had put her through on that horrible day two years ago, but Bill wouldn't be able to watch over her & protect her as long as he was knocked out. Olivia wanted to cry & run away, but she immediately dried her oncoming tears away. She had to be brave...for her own sake. Olivia dared not do anything but close her eyes & try to think of happier thoughts as the Professor took her to her bed, & began to touch her...

* * *

Meanwhile, Red & Snakes had just come to the end of their hour-long battle. The kitchen was a complete mess, & what there was of the cake had been destroyed.

"Oh, Red," Snakes whined as the flour sifted through his fingers, "it's ruined!"

"Snakes," Red said coldly as he tapped the extra ash out of his cigar, "quit your bellyaching! It's just a freakin' cake!"

Snakes glared angrily at Red, & was just about to start the fight again, but he wasn't feeling enough energy to do it. Instead, he just sighed wearily, & slumped down on the floor, looking miserable.

"Snakes," Red asked in concern as he went over to his friend, "are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Snakes grumbled. Just before either mouse could say anything more, the sound of heavy breathing & lascivious words echoed from Olivia's prison nearby.

"Hey, what's going on?" a frightened Snakes asked. Red immediately swacked him on the head, & said irritatedly, "Snakes, you dolt! The ghost of the Professor that Mouses raised is back from the dead! And he's hurting Olivia again!" Taking his friend by the arm & dragging him over to the barrel, he shouted, "Come on, buddy! Olivia could be in deep crap right now!"

_

* * *

Please let this be another nightmare, Olivia prayed vainly to herself as Professor Ratigan continued to caress & kiss her passionately. The two rodents were still wearing their clothes, but Olivia's nightgown had been hastily re-buttoned, & small droplets of blood trickled from the places where the Professor had scratched her during their tryst. It was all over now. The physical pain was over, but the emotional agony continued to stay with her as she was being held & petted in such wanton ways._

Still, Olivia would not cry. She knew that Bill would eventually wake up, & this nightmare would be over soon. If only it didn't take so long...

Olivia struggled to break free of her captor's grasp, & was surprised to find herself easily sliding out of his arms & away from his sleeping body. As the Professor continued to doze off, Olivia knew that now was her chance to escape. Grabbing the purple dancing doll & heading for the door, she was disappointed to find out it was locked. Just then, Olivia got an idea...

Taking a pin out of her fur-hair & gingerly placing it into the lock, Olivia twisted & turned the pin, until the padlock opened & the door swung open with a creak. Olivia checked to make sure Ratigan wasn't awake, then dashed off...right into Red & Snakes.

"Olivia," Snakes whispered happily, "you're OK!"

"I sure am!" Olivia whispered back. "Say, is there any way you can you hide me?"

"Sure!" Red said with a smile & a wink. "The Robertson Hotel is officially open for business!"

* * *

When Red had taken Olivia & Snakes to his family's barrel-flat, he shut the door quietly & locked it with a padlock he often carried around, before sitting down with his friends in a comfortable set of chairs, & taking a drag of his cigar. "Well," he said, "nothing to do now except just stay here until your folks come to get you."

"But how long will that take?" the teenager asked.

"Not too long," Snakes said nervously. "Maybe about a day or two..." Olivia moaned in dismay, burying her head in her hands.

"Well, in the meantime," Red said, "there _are_ lots of things to keep you occupied. And Miranda & Julie-Ann will be awake in a while, so you won't be so lonely." Olivia smiled at Red, then at Snakes. His expression was not what Olivia expected it to be—one of puzzlement. "Olivia," he asked, pointing in her direction, "what's that you have in your arm?"

Olivia looked at the purple dancing doll in her arm, then showed it to Red & Snakes. "Well, I'll be!" Red said in astonishment, his eyes widening in awe as he gingerly picked up the toy in his paws. "It's the dancing doll Lily gave to Miranda for her 3rd birthday!"

"I've never seen it before," Olivia said honestly.

"Well, Miranda, precocious as she was, was a bit too young to remember exactly what happened to it. You see, shortly after Miranda got this, we were kidnapped by Mouses. But you already know _that_ story, of course...I haven't seen it for over 15 years...oh, boy! Miranda's gonna be so excited when she sees it!"

"Not so fast, Red," Snakes warned, holding up his forefinger. "Remember the secret?"

Olivia's curiosity was immediately piqued. "What secret?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with an aura of eagerness they had never shown before.

Red & Snakes looked at each other warily. "You wanna tell her?" the latter asked in a hushed voice. Red agreed to tell Olivia, then began: "Well, when Mouses had killed Lily shortly after our kidnapping, I wanted to get the dancing doll from home to remember her by. However, during the raid, it had been broken horribly. So Mouses gave me permission to go to your dad's toy shop & get it fixed. It was Bill's idea to make the doll dance to his own lullaby."

"Yes," Olivia said, "but what's the secret?"

Red gulped, then looked nervous as he continued: "Well, Mouses never let us have the dancing doll. He kept it for himself. And every time he kidnapped children, he would make the doll dance to the lullaby, & they would fall asleep. Then he would kill them. And with every drop of their blood that hit the ground, the doll eventually became cursed. Whoever played with it would be doomed to eternal slumber."

"You were lucky," Snakes told Olivia, "for the doll only spares those who don't fall asleep to its deadly song. And the curse can never be lifted except by one with a pure heart."

"So why can't you give it to Miranda yet?" Olivia asked.

"It's not that I can't, Olivia," Red explained wearily, "it's the fact I don't feel comfortable sharing this horrible burden with her." Suddenly, the three mice gasped, as a furious knocking on the door sounded out. Olivia huddled close to her two friends in fright, as the door burst open & Professor Ratigan came in, snarling angrily as he appeared in his monstrous rat form.

"You miserable bastards," the Professor snarled, "you will _pay _for this insolence! Sheltering my love slave from me, not to mention taking the thing I was to kill her with when I was through!"

Olivia stepped forward, & glared defiantly into her keeper's eyes. "You're _not _going to kill me, you horrible old rat!" she shouted angrily. Upon hearing these words, the Professor's eyes grew cold, & he leered in Olivia's face as he growled viciously, "What did you just call me, you little bitch?" When Olivia made her reply, Professor Ratigan grew furious. He immediately pounced on the poor girl, taking her by the throat & proceeding to strangle her.

As her face turned dark-blue & her eyes began to bulge, Olivia struggled to speak out what would likely be her final words: "The doll! Give me the doll!" Red handed her the purple lily, & Olivia strained to turn the key on its side. Olivia collapsed, & the lily fell to the floor...before turning into the ballerina doll & playing its deadly lullaby as it danced.

Olivia managed to give a weak smile of triumph, but Professor Ratigan's eyes widened in terror. "No...not the accursed lullaby! Turn it off!" he squealed as he covered his ears, releasing Olivia. "Turn it off!" Snakes fainted, Red gaped, & Olivia gasped as Bill came in, stabbing the Professor in the back with a needle full of poison, which soon seeped into the criminal's body, causing him to fall to the floor, close his eyes, & drift into a sleep from which he would never wake up.

But soon everyone's shock & disgust turned into sheer delight as the toy lily ended its dance...then floated into the air, giving off a heavenly golden glow.

"It worked!" Snakes shouted merrily, jumping up. "The curse is lifted!"

"All thanks to you!" Red said, smiling & tousling Olivia's hair, before catching the lily in his paws. "Now, after we give this to Miranda for her morning surprise, we'll get you home straightaway!"

"Please tell me we don't have to use Felicia again," Snakes whined, following his two friends into Miranda's bedroom. Olivia chuckled a bit at Snakes' worrisome behavior.

* * *

Dawn was beginning to creep upon London. Olivia made sure not to make any noise as she tiptoed down the hallway to her bedroom. When she opened her door, however, imagine her surprise when she saw Fidget sitting on her plush windowsill...& crying.

"Fidget?" Olivia cried, still in a hushed whisper. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to find you a while back," Fidget said, drying his tears away with his scarf. "The Goodie Gang told me you would be OK, but I didn't know if they would be right or not..."

"It's OK, Fidget," Olivia said, smiling & hugging her batty brother. "I'm fine." Just then, the door opened, & Basil came in, wearing his robe & a smile on his face as he said cheerily, "Olivia, dear, time for breakfast...oh, you're already awake! Come on, darling, Mrs. Judson's making cheese pancakes today!"

Olivia cooed in delight, then grabbed Fidget by the wing, & dragged him downstairs. After all, staying with criminals for a whole night gave her an appetite!

But of course, don't think this means Olivia wouldn't be keeping this whole incident a secret. _It's best they don't find out,_ Olivia thought. _Don't want them to worry about me! I've been fretted over enough for one night, don't you think?_


End file.
